As a Stitchpunk
by CreativeSkull
Summary: *USED TO BE NAMED This is so Wrong* When a young girl falls during an earthquake, she wakes up a Stitchpunk! And worse, she can't speak! Can the others help her get home? Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I hope y'all like this fic.

9: Don't worry Skull; I'm sure they'll love it.

**Me: I hope you're right ****9.**

**7: Skull does not own us or our movie.**

**Chapter One:**

**The Earthquake**

When I woke up, it was a normal summer morning. My twin sister and I watched our 3 brothers fight over breakfast. Mom and dad left for work. We watched

TV.

Just a normal, boring summer morning.

Then came the tremor.

It rocked the ground hard enough to knock us off the couch.

"What was that?" Elise asked.

"I don't know." Rick, the oldest, answered before another, stronger tremor rocked the house.

"We have to get out of here!" Oscar screamed before making a beeline for the door.

We followed as quickly as we could. But the dust made it near impossible to see, but we could hear the people of our neighborhood screaming.

I was trying to clear my throat and eyes of said dust when yet another tremor happened and a huge crack opened up beneath me.

The last thing I heard as I fell was my name being called.

"Eliza!"

**Me: So, how was that? Sorry it's short.**

**9: That's okay. It's still pretty interesting.**

**7: Yeah, what happens to her?**

**Me: Just wait and see. ^_^ I'll update as soon as possible.**

**9 and 7: Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi. It's time for the second chapter! ^_^

**9: Heh heh, you sure are excited.**

**Me: It's the one where you're introduced to the story.**

**7: That's pretty cool.**

**Me: Thanks and enjoy. :)**

**Chapter Two:**

**Waking Up**

Eliza's P.O.V.

As I started to wake, I noticed I couldn't feel any ground beneath me.

_Holy shit! _ I thought, _I'm dead! _

That thought disappeared quickly, however, as I landed on something very real, and very painful.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the cloudy sky.

_Weird. It wasn't like that this morning. And what's with the green color?_

I sat up and squinted at the sky, trying to find the sun, when a noise distracted me.

I whipped my head around trying to find the cause of the noise, when I noticed how big everything looked. That made me look down at my body.

I would've shrieked if I could.

My skin seemed to be made out of cloth, and there was a zipper running from just beneath my throat down to my mid-section. I looked at my now copper hands, moving them like I would flesh.

_What the HELL happened to me?_

…

9's P.O.V.

I was out scavenging for a machine I was building. It was supposed to make the lights work in the twins' library. I just needed a few more parts before it would work properly, though.

I was looking through some wires when I heard a buzzing sound. Recognizing it as one of the machines that hadn't been destroyed, I ducked under some junk and watched it fly by.

As I watched, it hovered over a pile of junk before swooping down and picking something up.

Curious, I looked through a telescope I'd found earlier, and gasped at what I saw.

Another Stitchpunk. The machine had found another one of us.

I grabbed my spear and raced towards it, ready to defend my newfound sibling.

Me: So was that good?

**9: It was great.**

**7: Yeah. **

**3 and 4: 'Nod heads excitedly'**

**Me: Yay! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**?: And here's Chapter Three!**

**9: Where'd that voice come from?**

**Me: Shit! It's that guy again.**

**?: Yes, it is I, the Announcer!**

**Me: *bangs head against table* Shut up. *sits up* 7! Get in here.**

**7: *walks in* What?**

**Me: Go kill the announcer.**

**7: Okay. *walks off* **

**Announcer: What? No! GYYYAAAAAHHHH!**

**9: GO 7 GO! **

**Me: I don't own what Shane Acker does. ^_^**

**Chapter Three:**

**(Not Really) Cool Fight Scene**

Eliza's P.O.V.

I struggled in the single claw of the robot, hitting it with my copper fists.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of running. Looking down, I saw something that looked like a rag doll carrying a stick heading towards us.

As I watched, he ran up a large pile of junk, jumping once he reached the top.

As he came closer, I saw that the stick had a blade on the end, which the rag doll used to chop off the claw.

As soon as I landed, I ran behind a junk pile and hid.

…

9's P.O.V.

I fought the machine as soon as my sibling was safe, beating it easily. As soon as it's eye stopped glowing, I looked around for the other one.

"Hello? Are you still here?" I called out, but without a response.

Just as I turned to go, I heard some junk topple over and turned back around.

"I know you're there. It's okay, I won't hurt you." I said to the pile.

I heard some noise and then a female Stitchpunk walked out.

She was smaller than the twins and the cloth that made up her skin was tightly woven. Her copper hands were clasped over her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking towards her.

She gave a quick nod and started backing away.

"Wait. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I repeated gently.

She stopped, but still looked scared.

"What's your number?" I asked stopping an arms length from her. She shook her head in response.

"What's the matter, can't speak?"

She nodded vigorously, like that was the answer to everything.

"Don't worry, I can fix that." I said reaching for her zipper.

But she started to back away again.

_Wow, this is getting me nowhere. Maybe if I tried a different tactic. _

"You know," I began, "it's going to be dark soon, and something tells me you need a place to stay. How about coming back with me?"

She looked at me for a moment, then dipped her head down as a yes.

"Great." I said, "C'mon, we better get going. By the way, I'm 9."

And, with that said, we started walking home.

**Me: How was it?**

**9: Pretty good.**

**Badly Hurt Announcer: It *gasp* sucked *gasp*.**

**7: SHUT IT! *smacks Announcer* It was great Skull.**

**Me: Yay! ^_^ **

**B.H.A: *gasp* Please review *faints*.**

Me: I'll have Chapter Four up as soon as possible. 


	4. Authors Note and Poll

**Authors Note:**

**Hey every body, I have a favor to ask. I'm suddenly undecided about something for This is so Wrong and want your opinion.**

**Which Stitchpunks should I put in the fic:**

**A: The entire cast of 1-9. This would be from an AU where 2 stopped 9 from awakening the B.R.A.I.N.**

**B: 9, 7, and the twins. From the original movie-verse.**

**You can answer in the reviews, or in the poll in my profile. I'll check the answers on the 15th of this month, and base the rest of the fanfic off of that.**

**Thanks for voting. ^_^**


	5. Poll Results

Me: The polls are closed, and I'm here to tell you the results. *opens envelope* And the winner is-

**GIR: *pops up out of nowhere in front of me* TACOOOOOOS! ^_^**

**Me: HOLY SHIT! GIR! Go home!**

**GIR: Wheeeeee. I'm here to help.**

**Me: With what?**

**GIR: Telling the viewers who won. **

**Me: I was just about to do that when you popped up. Now, go home!**

**GIR: Pleeeease Mistress. *makes THE FACE* **

**Me: …Ugh. *face-palms* Fine.**

**GIR: *fist pumps* Yes. **

**Me: *hands GIR paper containing results***

**GIR: *clears throat* Ooooh. The winner's selection A, the entire cast. YAY!**

**Me: Thank y'all so much for voting. **

**GIR: Can I be in mooore Authors Notes Mistress?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Zim: GIR! What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to even be here. Come home!**

**Red GIR: *salutes* Yes, my Master. **

**Me: See y'all in Chapter Four. ^_^**

**Me: Also, would anyone mind and/or care if I made Pope Doll jokes?**


	6. Chapter 4

**Me: Aaaand we're back beloved fans of my story. Thank you for all the reviews. ^_^**

**9: *whispers*Skull, the disclaimer.**

**Me: Huh? Oh, right. I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Meeting the Stitchpunks**

Eliza's P.O.V.

This guy hasn't said or done much since we started walking, he just looks at me every now and then to make sure I'm following. I wonder where he's taking me? I thought as we walked down the junk filled street.

That question was soon answered when he stopped in front of what looked to be a ruined cathedral.

"This is it." He said smiling back at me. "C'mon, lets go meet the others."

He led me inside through a hole in one of the walls, and into some sort of annex.

As soon as we entered, a white doll approached us and I hid behind 9.

"9, you're back. Did you get the parts you needed?" It said in a female voice.

"No, 7, but I found something else." 9 answered, stepping to the side, revealing me.

"Oh. Who is she?" 7 asked, bending down to look at my face while I flinched back.

"I don't really know." 9 said looking at my back, "Her number is 10"

_Number? What's he talking about?_

7 stood up, turned around, and motioned to someone I couldn't see.

Twin dolls scurried out from the shadows and came towards us.

"This is 3 and 4." 9 introduced, before bending down and whispering something to them.

They nodded up at him before turning their curious eyes towards me.

FLASH!

And I was blinded for a few seconds. Once I regained my sight, I darted behind 9 again, who said: "That's not what I meant."

The twins shrugged, then turned to each other and started clicking in Morse code.

"C'mon, there are more to of us to introduce." 9 said, offering his hand.

They led me to some sort of bucket elevator. After telling me to hold on, 9 activated. And, after a quick jerk, we started going up.

…

9's P.O.V.

I watched 10 with interest as we rode the elevator up to 1's throne room. She kept staring at the rest of us like we were going to hurt her or something. It was kinda creepy.

When the elevator stopped, she darted behind me once again.

As we approached the 1, we heard him yelling again, possibly at 2.

7 darted up to them and told him what I had found.

1's eyes widened before he beckoned us over.

As the four of us walked up to them, 10 peeked out from behind me and stared at 8, who was sharpening his blade, with obvious fear.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" 1 asked when we got to him.

"Her number is 10." I stated, "I found her in the Emptiness. A Machine tried to take her."

"And you … destroyed it?"

"Yes, I did." I answered 1 as 2 came over to inspect the new Stitchpunk.

I watched as he examined her, much like he had me.

"Extraordinary." 2 muttered when he was finished. "But she can't speak." It wasn't really a question, but I answered anyways.

"No, and she won't let me fix it."

"Hmm." 2 looked at her thoughtfully, before turning to me, "6 is out of ink again. I need you to help me find some."

"Alright." I said, before turning towards the twins, "3, 4. Why don't you two take 10 to your room? I think she'll be happy bunking with you."

They flashed and clicked at each other for a minute, before turning back to me and nodding.

"That's great." I said before leaving with 2.

…

6's P.O.V.

I looked down at my half-finished picture, before looking back at the new Stitchpunk. I watched as she timidly followed the twins to their room. She looked so scared and weak, there was no way she could be the one, could there?

**5: Hey Skull.**

**Me: Hey 5, 6. Where's 7 and 9?**

**5: 7 said something about her and 9 training a new pet. **

**Me: Okay, I guess. 6! Don't draw on the screen. I need that.**

**6: O.o**

**Me: Vision time?**

**5: Vision time.**

**6: Done!**

**Drawing: Please Review. **

**Me: ^_^**


	7. Chapter 5

**Me: Finally! I thought I'd never get this done.**

**1: That's because you're lazy.**

**Me: Am not.**

**1: Are to.**

**Me: Am NOT!**

**1: Are TO!**

**Me: Grrrr. (flicks 1 off the table)**

**1: KYYYAAAA!**

**Me: Please enjoy. ^_^**

**8: Skull Witch doesn't own anyone but 10.**

"_This is the typing Morse –code will be in."_

**Chapter Five:**

The Twin's Tour

Eliza's P.O.V.

I followed 3 and 4 out of the throne room and into some kind of hallway. It was dark, and specks of dust were floating everywhere.

As we passed some broken glass, I looked at my reflection. I looked kind of like 9, only my "skin" was smoother and my optics were rimmed with blue.

I stared at my reflection for a moment, before turning around.

_That zipper's frickin' creepy. _I thought, looking around for something to cover it. _Aha. There's something._

The "something" was an old Barbie doll wearing a white tank top with dark purple horizontal stripes.

_Perfect._

I walked over to it and started pulling off the shirt. Once I finally got it off, I started pulling it over my own head.

I looked back in the mirror-thing when I was done.

_Not bad, not bad at all._ I thought as I twisted around to look at my body.

I had just finished admiring my new shirt, when I heard a bunch of rapid clicks behind me.

I turned around and saw the twins talking to each other. I'd have blushed if I could.

"_What is she doing?" _one of them asked.

"_I don't really know. Wish we could ask her."_

Suddenly, I got an idea. I walked over to a splinter of wood and slowly tapped out:

"_I can understand what you are saying."_

They glanced at each other before "speaking" again.

"_And just how _do _you know?"_

"_Well…" _I began, _"you communicate with each other using Morse-code. Humans used to use this code to communicate as well. I also know it."_

"_Oh. You know," _one of the twins began, _"this is the first time anyone has been able to understand us." _

We stood staring at each for a few minutes, before I grinned and tapped out:

"_Know what 1 reminds me of?"_

"_What?"_

"_A pope." _I tapped out, _"You do know what a pope is, right?"_

"_Of course. They were human religion leaders. A lot of people did what they said."_

Five seconds later, it clicked, and we started laughing silently. Except for me. It sounded like I was gurgling pieces of glass and metal.

All three of us stopped laughing as 3 and 4 looked at me in confusion.

"_What the HELL was that?"_

9's P.O.V.

2 and I had barely gotten back to Sanctuary when 3 and 4 rushed up to us, flickering so fast that even 2 had trouble understanding them.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, then tell me what happened."

3 and 4 flickered at each other briefly, before turning back to 2, who provided a translation for me.

"They say 10 suddenly started making weird noises, so they took her to 5. Apparently, she ran off as soon as the three of them turned their backs. 5's after her now." 2 said sounding slightly amused.

"We'd better help him then." I answered as we followed the twins "Who knows what 1 will do if he finds out a stranger is loose in our home."

…

Eliza's P.O.V.

_Crap, crap, CRAP. How did this happen? I should've known something like this would happen. _I thought as I ran down the hall, closely followed by 5. _At least I'm faster than him. _

I rounded the corner and saw…there! A hole. I ducked into it quickly, crouching as 5 ran right past my hiding place.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief before getting up to go find a better place to hide.

As I turned to go, however, I heard someone muttering further along the hole. And being the idiot that I was, I decided to check it out.

So I crawled along the tunnel until I saw a light. When I was finally able to stand up again, I was in a room that looked like it belonged to a little kid. The walls and floor were so covered up with drawings I couldn't tell what color they were supposed to be. It was lit up by a single candle sitting on the floor.

As I leaned in for a closer look, a striped doll with the number 6 on his back popped up in front of me sticking yet another drawing on wall.

"The Source." He muttered before going towards a corner that had some blank paper and an inkbottle.

I followed 6 back to his corner and crouched beside him as he began to draw again, using the pen nibs on his hands. I watched, mesmerized, as he drew the same thing that was all over the walls and floor.

When he got up to put up his new drawing, I spotted a small paintbrush behind where he was sitting. I picked it up and started drawing something on a different piece of paper.

…

9's P.O.V.

We had looked almost everywhere after we met up with 5 and 7(who 5 had apparently ran down).

"Maybe she left Sanctuary." 7 finally suggested as it started to get dark.

"No." I said, "There's still one more place we haven't checked yet. 6's room."

"But, no one goes in there but 6." 5 said.

"Yeah, but 10 doesn't know that." 2 said.

So we walked over to the hole 6 had claimed as his own.

I cautiously looked in, then smiled and beckoned the others over.

There on the floor, were 6 and 10 lying back to back. 6 was curled around one of his drawings while 10 clutched a paintbrush.

3 and 4 quickly cataloged the scene, but woke 10 up in the process.

She jumped up, brandishing the wooden end of the brush before figuring out who it was.

10 glared at the twins before tapping her brush against the floor in the same pattern as their flickering. What surprised me was that 3 and 4 responded.

"Well, it looks like our guest has a few hidden talents." 2 observed, chuckling.

10 just nodded in reply before turning to 6 and shaking him gently. This caused him to turn towards her with a confused expression on his face.

"H-hi." He stammered out at 10, who smiled at him.

6 stood up, saw us, and ran over to show us his picture.

The drawing on there was definitely done by 6. But instead of the Talisman, it was of 10.

She was standing with the paintbrush at her side, wearing a cape that was flapping in the wind.

Looking over at 10 to compare, I saw she was putting on a black cape like the one in the picture; only this one had a hood.

"L-like?" 6 asked eagerly.

"Yes 6, it's very nice." 7 answered.

6 took it back, quickly putting it up on the wall above his bed.

"Well, I think it's time we got ourselves some sleep." 2 said as 6 curled up on his bed.

"3, 4, take 10 to your room. She can sleep there tonight."

The twins nodded and led 10 towards their room, flickering about whatever.

The rest of us soon followed.

**Me: Did ya like it?**

**5: No.**

**Me: Why not?**

**5: Because I now have to listen to 1 all month while 2 and I fix him up.**

**Me: Sorry.**

**5: *sigh* It's fine.**

**8: Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Me: And I'm back! And don't worry, 1's still being repaired, so he won't be here this time. ^_^ Instead, 2 and 7 will be.**

**2: Hello.**

**7: Hey.**

**Me: So… 2. Anything interesting happen recently?**

**2: Well… 1 keeps complaining.**

**7: I can hear him from my room.**

**Me: Okay… 7. Anything interesting happen recently?**

**7: Anny's training is going well.**

**Anny: I'm a super powerful Announcer. How'd I end up as her pet? **

**7: Anny! Disclaimer!**

**Anny: Skull does not own anyone but me and 10. *sigh*-_-**

**Chapter Six:**

**Just a Walk**

Eliza's P.O.V.

I was running faster than I had ever run before. But it still wasn't enough. The man was still gaining, no matter what I tried.

I'm running out of breath. My legs hurt.

Why won't he stop chasing me? What did I do to piss him off?

Gotta hide. Quickly. There. A wall.

I duck behind it, hands over my mouth to quiet my heavy breathing.

I'm scared. My heart beats hard.

A hand clamps around my throat.

…

I woke up trying to scream. Then I remembered I hadn't had a voice for two years.

I let out a silent groan and go to turn over, only to find warmth radiating from both sides.

_Oh, yeah. I'm in 3 and 4's bed. _

I carefully extracted myself from between the twins, got out of bed, and grabbed my cloak and brush.

_Maybe a walk will clear my head._

…

I had been walking for the past hour. And gotten lost.

_Why does this always happen to me? I hate my life. _

Suddenly, I heard something behind me. I spun around ready to defend myself. However, all I saw was a flash of familiar striped fabric ducking behind the corner I'd just gone around.

…

6's P.O.V.

"Bad, bad, bad. Please don't let her have seen me. Please don't let her have-YAAAH!"

She'd seen me. And was now in front of me. Glaring.

"Te-10! W-what a coincidence running into y-you here. Heh heh." I clutched my key and looked nervously down at her.

"M-mad?"

She nodded.

"At me?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh. N-need help?"

Another nod.

"Okay. This way."

I led back the way we had come, talking the entire time.

"Y-you know, taking walks at night isn't really all that bad. Right? E-especially when you're walking with someone. Only, no one likes to take walks with me."

I looked nervously back at her, only to see she wasn't there.

"I guess she doesn't ei-YAAAH!"

She had popped up out of nowhere right in front of me, and now had this stupid grin on her face.

"Don't DO that!" I snapped at her after I got my breath back.

That just made her snort with what I thought was laughter then start making these weird noises.

"S-sick? Maybe should take to 5…"

10 shook her head vigorously looking fearful.

"Afraid?"

Yes.

"Of 5?"

No.

"Wo-workshop?"

Hesitant yes.

"Then we won't go there. M-my room?"

Vigorous yes.

"Okay. We go there." I offered her my hand, which she accepted.

…

We were lying on my bed. 10 was asleep using my chest as a pillow with my arms wrapped around her for warmth. Her cloak was covering us like a blanket.

_This isn't so bad. Maybe she won't leave. Maybe she'll stay. That will be nice. That will be real nice. _I thought as I fell asleep.

**Me: Two chapters in one day. AWESOME! : D**

**2: Well aren't you excited. **

**7: She is doing well on here.**

**Anny: Can I go home now?**

**Me: You don't have a home. You're a figment of my imagination.**

**Anny: -_-**

**2: Please Review.**

Me: I'll try and update soon, 'kay? ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi!**

**6: H-hello.**

**7: Hey.**

**Me: Ooh. Chapter Seven. I'M AWESOME!**

**6: Yep.**

**7: *rolls eyes* Skull only owns 10.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Adjusting to a New Life**

3's P.O.V.

_I can't BELIEVE she's gone again. 7 trusted us to look after her._

I felt 4 tap my shoulder, so I turned to look at her.

"_Maybe our sister is with 6 like the last time she ran off."_

"_Good idea. We will check his room."_

…

"Aw. They make such a nice couple. Right brother?" 4 asked me as we looked at the scene in front of us.

"_Yes, sister. They do."_

"I can't help but wonder where she came from. 9 said The Scientist had died after he was created."

Before I could respond to 4's musings, 10 started to wake up.

"Perhaps we should leave before she fully awakens."

"Yes, brother. She would be most upset if she catches us watching her."

…

Eliza's P.O.V.

I don't remember the twins' bed being so comfortable last night. I thought as I pressed my face deeper into the pillow.

"G-good morning."

I my eyes shot open and I saw I was actually laying on 6. I thought I'd die of embarrassment.

"Um… c-could you get off, please?"

I nodded and crawled off him onto the floor.

"Draw?"

I nodded again and followed him to the corner he kept his supplies. I watched as he sat cross-legged by his inkwell, pulled a blank piece of paper in front of him, and began to draw.

…

One week later:

My life had finally taken a turn for the better. Everybody seemed to like me, well, except for 1. He seemed to hate me. But than, I think he hated everyone.

I had learned my way around Sanctuary, mainly by getting lost and then following whoever I happened to find.

During one of these forays, I found a black I-Pod. It looked like mine; only this one didn't have a sparkly Mew sticker on the back.

Woo hoo! I wonder if it still works.

I checked for batteries, and then turned it on and started going through the songs.

Lets see… Gummy Bear song? No. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star? Lame. Spongebob Squarepants theme song? Ew. There's nothing good here.

I kept scrolling through the list, deleting the bad songs, hoping to find something good.

Summer Rain by Belinda Carlisle? Okay.

I selected the song and hit play, smiling when the music started playing.

Soon, the others started coming in as I played more music, even 1.

When Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows suddenly started playing, I saw 3 pushing 6 towards me. Looking around, I saw 4 at the I-Pod.

Turning back around, I saw 6 only one inch away from me.

He smiled nervously, and I smiled back. But right when he would've said something, a giant, cat-like robot burst through the wall, causing everyone to scream and scatter in different directions.

6 grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a corner to hide.

"Stay here." He said as I peeked back out, seeing we were behind it.

5, 7, 8, and 9 were all attacking the Beast with everything they could. They would've won, too, had it not turned around.

I ducked back, but it was too late. The Beast had seen me and ran towards where me and 6 were hiding.

6 pushed me down as it raised a hand, claws together to form one large point. I wanted to cry out, to scream as I watched the Beast lunge at 6. I felt something in my chest snap as my fear and panic reached its peak.

"NO!" I leaped up, pushing 6 out of the way as the point struck.

I looked down as the Beast lifted me high into the air, pain shooting through my chest like lightning, before allowing my body to slip off and fall to the floor.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was 7 cutting the Beast's head off.

**Me: Woo hoo! Chapter Seven is done! **

**6: Te-10? **

**7: Don't worry 6. I'm sure she'll be fine.**

**6: D`:**

**7: *sighs* Please R&R.**

**Me: Also, if anyone with a Deviant Art account wants to do fan art of my story, you can. Just make sure to P.M me and send a link. ; )**


	10. Chapter 8

**9: Well, this story is going pretty well. Right, Cai? Cai?**

**1: You won't be seeing her for awhile, 9.**

**9: What? Why?**

**Me: *from back room* 1! You bastard! Lemme outta here!**

**1: *evil grin* Heh heh heh, NO! This is revenge for pushing me off the table.**

**9: Please enjoy the chapter, while I try to sort this out. *sighs* **

**Chapter Eight:**

**Surgery**

6's P.O.V.

I paced in a circle in front of the door to the Repair Ward as the sun went down. They had been in there since midday. 9 had come out an hour earlier to give everyone an update. He'd said 2 had repaired her voice box. We heard her screaming thirty minutes later.

I couldn't stand the wait. I had to go in.

I opened the door a bit, and peeked in. I saw 2 and 5 working on 10's inner workings while 9 stood next to her. I could see she was restrained and glaring at ceiling.

"U-um… c-can I come i-in?" I asked quietly.

9 smiled at me, "Of course you can, 6. I have to go give the others an update anyways."

I took his place near 10's head and smiled down at her.

"H-hi." I said. She smiled up at me before returning to glaring at the ceiling, wincing in pain.

"I had to disconnect her voice box so she wouldn't yell so much." 2 explained, almost apologetically, "I'll reconnect it when we're finished."

I nodded and looked back down at her, placing my hands carefully on either side of her head and leaned down so our faces almost touched.

"Th-thank you for p-pushing me out of the way." I whispered, "But why d-did you do it? I'm not important to the group or anything so why-mmph!"

She had lifted her head up so our mouths were touching. It felt nice.

Eventually, though, she pulled back. I stared at her for a minute, before running off to draw. I really needed to draw.

…

Eliza's P.O.V.

_Why the HELL did I do that? Now he's gonna think I'm weird. I wish 2 would hurry up with fixing my body. _

It had been hours since I had kissed 6, and 9 had come back.

_I wonder where 6 went. Probably to draw. He loves to draw._ _OW! Why is this so painful? I'm a freakin' doll! This should NOT hurt!_

2 assured me that they were almost done when I started to squirm under the restraints.

_I wonder if this is how love feels. I hope 6 feels the same way. I wonder_ _if he's already committed. Wait, 4's the only other uncommitted girl._

5 was stitching up the hole the Beast had made.

_I hope they're almost done. I'm really tired._

I felt 2 reconnect my voice box right before I fell asleep. I hoped that, when I woke up, 6 would be there.

**7: See 6, 10's alright.**

**6: O-okay.**

**Me: Is anyone gonna let me out?**

**1: No. Ha ha ha.**

**9: Just let her out now 1. You know how pissed off she'll be when she finally breaks down the door.**

**1: Okay fine. I'll go-**

**SLAM!**

**2: Uh-oh. Looks like it's too late for you to ask for forgiveness.**

**Me: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU 1!**

**1: GYYAAAHHH! *runs away***

**Me: Please R&R while I beat the crap out of little Mr. Revenge.**


	11. Chapter 9

**9: Where's 1?**

**Me: Tied to a ceiling fan.**

**9: O.o**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Finding Love**

2's P.O.V.

I watched as 10 slept. We had been working a good twelve hours, at least, and everyone needed sleep. However, I wanted to be here in case she woke up.

Soon, though, 6 came back.

"H-hi 2."

"Hello 6. Did you want to sit with 10?"

6 nodded, and I smiled at him. 10 and him had grown close in the week she'd been here. It was only natural that 6 would want to come be with her now.

Well, you can take my spot. I was just about to go to bed anyways."

I got up and walked out the door, glancing back to see 6 climbing onto the table with 10.

…

Eliza's P.O.V.

I woke up painless. Which was weird, as when I was human I'd always be in mild pain after surgery. But than, I wasn't human anymore.

I looked around and saw 6 lying next to me, staring.

"S-sorry." He apologized once he realized I was awake.

"It's okay." I muttered sleepily, rolling onto my side so I was facing away from him. I was still embarrassed about kissing him earlier.

A few minutes later, I felt his hand pulling on my arm, rolling me onto my back. I pretended to be asleep.

I felt him trail his fingers lightly over the scar on my chest, heard him repeatedly mutter, "I'm sorry."

My eyes flew open when I suddenly felt his lips on mine again.

"I love you." He whispered when he finally pulled away.

"I… I love you too, 6."

He leaned down to kiss me again, but was interrupted when 5 came in; startling 6 so much he fell off the table.

"10, you're awake. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

I nodded, and then got off the table to help 6.

"Good. 1 wants you in the throne room. Him and 9 want to ask you a few questions, now that you can talk." 5 explained.

"Oh, okay." I answered nervously. I really didn't want to tell them anything, but me and 6 followed 5 to the throne room anyways.

Me: This was mainly just a filler chapter, but it's still important to building 6 and Eliza's relationship.

**9: Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 10

**Me: I would like to thank everyone who gave me those nineteen Reviews. It really means a lot to me.**

**9: She never thought she'd get so many. **

**1: I'm kind of shocked you like this junk.**

**7: *punches 1* Be quiet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

**Telling Secrets**

6's P.O.V.

I watched as 10 nervously followed 5. She was scared. Her secrets were about to be revealed and she was sacred. I already knew what they were, but the others didn't.

We entered the throne room. Everyone else was already there, waiting.

1 gestured 10 to the center of the room. She complied.

"Now then," he said, "are there any more of us out there?"

…

Eliza's P.O.V.

"Are there any more of us out there?" 1 asked the first question. I shook my head.

"I-I don't know." I whispered, "I woke up alone in the Emptiness."

2 asked the next one: "What happened to destroy your voice box?"

"M-my father-"

"HA! You said there were no more of us. That you woke up alone." 1 sneered, cutting me off.

"I never said he was a d-doll." I said quietly.

"Then what was he?" 5 asked.

"Human." I answered after a moment's pause.

1 struck the floor with his staff. "There are no more humans!" He exclaimed loudly.

"M-maybe not here." I said timidly.

This prompted 9 to ask the final question: "10, where are you from?"

I couldn't answer that. They wanted to know too much. So I turned and ran before they could question me further.

…

5's P.O.V.

I searched around the workshop, looking for any sign that 10 had been here. No luck.

I was about to leave when I heard strange noises coming from above me. It sounded like sobbing.

I climbed the stairs into the watchtower. I spotted a figure crouching behind the telescope 2 and I had built. As I watched, another figure approached the first.

"10?" She jumped at the sound of her name, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Hello 6." She said softly as he sat next to her.

…

6's P.O.V.

She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them. She looked so young and vulnerable.

"Ar-are y-you okay?" I asked quietly. She looked at for a moment, the wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm sorry. I've been lying to you all." Her voice was muffled, but I was still able to understand what she said.

"About you being human?" I had known since she'd come here. But she didn't know that, and looked up at me in shock.

"Y-you knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"W-was waiting for the right time. Didn't want…" What? What didn't I want?

"What do you know?" She was looking up at me now, her arms still wrapped around my waist.

"H-human girl, ten years old, was raped, beaten b-by father…" I noticed fear in her face. Had I said too much?

"That's right. I-I guess you really are clairvoyant. But, please, don't tell anyone. I don't, I don't want them to know."

I looked down at her sweet face as she snuggled into my chest to sleep.

"I won't."

…

5's P.O.V.

_A human? A ten-year-old _human_? No, there has to be some mistake, they're all dead. We watched them die. I know, I'll ask 2. He'll know what this is all about._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: 6 knows. 5 knows. I wonder what'll happen…<strong>

**1: *muttering* Nothing good I should think.**

**7: Then don't think.**


	13. Chapter 11

Me: ^-^

**1: …What are you so happy about?**

**Me: I have over ten chapters in my story.**

**1: …But it still doesn't have any illustrations.**

**Me: Shut it! You know I can't draw you guys. **

**1: Do you even practice?**

**Me: …No…**

**1: _**

**Me: Shut up. -_-**

Chapter Eleven:

**The Dilemma**

5's P.O.V.

I ran down to the Medical Center, where 2 was looking for 10. I found him with 1 when I walked in.

"Did you find her?" he asked turning towards me.

"Yes. She's outside, in the courtyard." I told them.

"Very well. I'll see to it she's brought safely back inside." 1 said as he and 2 turned to go.

"2," I grabbed his arm before he could leave, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it m'boy?" he asked with a bit of concern after 1 had left.

"I wanted to know… are you _sure _that all the humans are dead?"

"What brought this on?" He was more curious now.

"I, I overheard 6 and 10 talking. They're convinced 10 used to be a, well, a human."

"What did they say, exactly?"

I repeated what I had heard them say, making sure I told him everything.

"Hmm. Well, it seems to me like they're telling the truth." He said after I had finished.

"What? Why?"

"Think about it 5. How else could she have known how to work the music player, or how she could write in English without the twins teaching her?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe she was taught o-or something… But what are we gonna tell the others?"

"Nothing. We wait until 10 is ready to tell them, and we act as if this conversation never took place. We don't know a thing. And we keep 1 away from her." He gave a soft smile, as he went out the doorway.

"She'll tell us when she's ready. Not before."

Me: It's short, and I think I made 2 a little OOC…

**1: Which would explain why it sucks.**

**6: I like it. I-it's really good.**

**Me: *smiling* Thanks 6.**

**6: N-no problem. :)**

**1: Please Review so she can get started on the next chapter.**

**Edit: I just realized I left an unresolved plot in here, so I took it out.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Me: Hellooooo everybody! ^_^**

**6: Hi.**

**Me: Sorry to keep y'all waiting, but I've been busy with…stuff.**

**6: *nods***

**Me: So, we're getting kinda close to the end of the story. Just a couple more chapters then an Epilogue, and we'll be done.**

**1: FINALLY!**

**Everyone else: *glares at 1***

**1: Heh heh, did I say that out loud?**

**Me: YES! *smacks 1 off the desk***

**1: *from the floor* Ow…**

**6: *looking down at 1* Glad she's not pissed at me…**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Getting Help**

6's P.O.V.

Eliza had fallen asleep on me after our conversation. So I just let her sleep while I lightly traced different patterns on her back, being careful not to use my ink.

I smiled as I felt her silk skin, not unlike mine, under my hands.

My smile disappeared when I heard footsteps approaching, but it was just 2.

"Hello, 6." He said as he crouched beside us. I felt Eliza stir a little.

2 looked at her, then back at me.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"F-fine. She's doing fine." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I-I know 5 overheard. I know he told you."

I saw surprise flash across his face, and then understanding.

"We just want to ask her a few questions. I promise we won't hurt her."

I felt her shudder and looked down at her. Her eyes were open, and, because she was facing away from him, 2 couldn't see that she was scared.

"N-not now, please. S-she's tired, a-and scared. Not now." I was actually glaring at him now. Not something I do very often.

"6, she needs our help. According to 5, she's been through terrible things that no child ever should, human or not."

I looked down at her again. Her blue-rimmed optics closed in contemplation.

"Will 1 know?" I asked carefully. He must not know.

2 shook his head. "Only 5, 9, and myself shall know. No one else."

I looked own at her face a third time. "Her name 's Eliza. She's ten-years-old. When she was eight, her father held her down by the throat while another man raped her. It was her sister that saved them both."

I looked back up at 2 and chose my next words carefully. "She is weak. She needs more than help," My arms tightened around her small frame, "she needs a protector. She needs me."

...

2's P.O.V.

I had never heard 6 say so much before, especially something like that. I knew 6 cared for the girl, loved her even, but I had no idea his love was so fierce.

"Of course, 6." I gave him a gentle smile. "If you don't think she should answer a question or go through with a test we won't make her."

6 looked down at 10/Eliza a fourth time, like checking for her approval, then looked back at me and nodded. "She'll do it."

With that said, we both stood, 6 picking up 10/Eliza to carry her, and went down to my workshop to begin.

**Me: I think I did pretty good with this chapter, what do y'all think?**

**5: That you should stop pushing 1 off your desk.**

**7: That you should work on SRMTHFG story.**

**2: That you should stop procrastinating. **

**Me: Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh.**

**6: Please Review. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 13

**Me: One Review? Seriously guys?**

**5: They might all just be busy or somethi-**

**Me: It doesn't matter! I ain't updating again until I get at least FIVE more Reviews!**

**5: Oh boy…**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Eliza's Story**

Eliza's P.O.V.

As I was being carried, I thought about what I would say, and couldn't think of anything except how 6 was right. I needed him.

_I don't wanna be here anymore. I want Elise and my brothers. I wanna go home._

"I know you do." I gave a small jolt when I heard 6's quiet voice. Apparently I had said that last part out loud.

I sighed and relaxed in his arms. I wouldn't have even thought of doing this a week ago, but I had gotten so used to his presence, it almost scared me.

_This must be what falling in love is like. But why him? _

I felt 6's body shift as he sat down somewhere, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Eliza. You have to wake-up now. They want to know your story. Can you tell them?"

I opened my eyes slowly, stalling so that I wouldn't have to answer their questions so soon.

I looked around at the room we were in. Med Bay as I'd come to call it.

2 was sitting in the only chair while 5 and 9 were sitting on one of the tables and 6 was sitting on the bed with me on his lap.

I sighed and fiddled with the clasp of my cloak before speaking.

"I…I suppose it started when I was born…"

Flashback

I was born in a small town hospital, and that's where the trouble began.

My parents hadn't known, but they were expecting twins. I guess the doctors weren't able to handle that, because our mother died right after giving birth to my sister and I.

My father was crushed, but he still raised us the best that he could.

We were fraternal twins, meaning we didn't look alike. As we were growing up, I was told many times how much I looked like my mother at that age, while Elise looked more like our dad. Everything was good until we turned five, that's when dad started drinking. A year after that, he started beating us, me especially for my resemblance to mom, claiming that I didn't have any right to look like her. He blamed us for what happened to her.

We learned to hide whenever we saw dad with a bottle, and how to act when we were forced to face him, and to say that there had been an accident whenever someone noticed our wounds.

Soon Elise began to fight back to protect me when dad would go into his rages, able to deflect his blows and words better than I could.

When we were eight, Elise went to a slumber party that I wasn't invited to. She didn't want to go, but, since dad was never home on Friday nights, I persuaded her that I would be save until she came home in the morning. But I was wrong.

Dad did come home that night, and he brought a friend with him. He'd been here before, and had joined dad in beating us up more than once.

I can remember hiding in the closet under the stairs, listening as they talked about some promise dad had made to him. Then I was pulled out of the closet, and dad's friend forced me to drink from his bottle. The next thing I remember was being in pain and waking up in dried blood to Elise cutting me loose from the bed with the biggest knife we had and telling me how it was going to be okay, how she was going to make them pay. When I tried to ask her what she meant, I couldn't speak.

In the hospital I was taken to, I heard the doctors talking. That was how I learned I was raped, and that it would leave me traumatized for life.

Six months later, my sister and me were adopted by the Johnson's, a nice family that already had triplets. All three were boys and they were older than us, and they desperately wanted a daughter.

They're a very kind family. None of them ever hits us.

They placed us in school, got me the help I needed, and we've been happy ever since.

Eliza's P.O.V.

I finished my story there and leaned against 6.

_They don't need to know anything else. Like how 6 is the first one to touch me since that time, or how nobody knows wha-_

"What happened to your dad?" My thoughts were interrupted when 9 asked the first question.

"Nobody knows. He disappeared the night I was raped, and we moved to a different town, anyways. He won't find her."

"What about his friend?" That was 2.

"In jail. The police found him right before we moved and had us identify him."

"How did you get here?" 5 asked, leaning forward a bit.

"There was an earthquake. I fell into one of the cracks that had formed. Next thing I know, I'm falling through the sky." I gave a small shrug, helpless as to how to give that more detail.

2 stood up and limped over to where I was while the other two went off somewhere, probably to bed.

"You've had a rough week Eliza," He said placing a hand on my arm, "I think it's time for you to rest now. I'll stay with her, 6. You go back to bed."

During the story I had moved off of 6 and was now sitting on his left. Looking up at him now, I saw that he was about ready to fall over.

"Go on ahead 6. I'll be fine." I whispered giving him a little push. For a second, I thought that he would stay. But he didn't, so I was able to talk to the second eldest by myself.

"2. Could I, um, ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. What is it?" He gave me a small smile as he sat back down in his chair.

"Would it be possible for you to make a machine that can send me home?"

**5: C'mon Skull, you don't really mean that.**

**Me: Yes I do. No more chapters until I get five more Reviews. And they have to be by five different people, too.**

**7: I'd stop now 5; before she increases the number of Reviews she wants.**

**5: Please Review so she will end her strike quicker. *sighs***


	16. Chapter 14

**Me: Yay! You gave me the five Reviews! I'm so happy! **

**1: Could you NOT make your voice so high pitched? It's giving me a headache.**

**Me: … SQUEEEE!**

**1: *faints***

**Me: LOL! ^_^**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**I'm Sorry**

Eliza's P.O.V.

A month later

2, 5, and 9 had all been working hard for the past month to make my way home. They would finish tonight, but they had given me a task to do first.

I had spent the whole month being with 6, making as many good memories as I could with him and the others.

I walked down the hall towards 6's room, thinking about what I would say.

I stood in the doorway to his room, watching 6 draw for a moment.

"6?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Oh. H-hello. Need something?"

I shook my head. "No. I… I just wanted to… to watch you draw." I gave a small smile.

"Okay." He turned back to his picture.

"I'm sorry." I turned and sprinted back the way I came.

_I'm sorry. _

I ran back outside, where the machine to take me home was.

_I'm sorry._

I tripped in the courtyard and fell to the ground.

_I'm sorry._

I felt the dry sobs rising in my chest and tried to keep them in.

_I'm sorry._

A thunderstorm started as I stood back up. I couldn't let this stop me.

_I'm only ten-years-old. I can't stay here. I'm sorry 6. I love you.  
><em>

I knew that dolls couldn't cry, but it sure felt like I was.

**Me: This is the saddest thing I've ever written. I was literally crying while I wrote it.**

**6: ;_;**

**Me: Anyways, *wipes eyes* sorry it's so short. Just two or three more chapters and an epilogue, and then we're done.**

**1: *fighting tears* Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Me: Finally! I thought I'd never get this updated. But as much as I'd like to say that I was busy with important stuff like school, I was just lacking in INSPIRATION and was to lazy to go get some.**

**1: You really should get that checked. It might be contagious. **

**Me: D:**

**1: :) **

**Me: Anyways…Time for some more action!**

**7: Finally. All this mushy stuff was getting rather annoying.**

**Me: -_-**

"Sign Language"

_'Writing'_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Saying Goodbye**

Eliza's P.O.V.

I walked up to where 2 was checking over the portal.

"Um… 2?"  
>He looked down at me. "Ah Eliza. I trust that you told 6 than."<p>

I shook my head slowly. "I-I'm sorry 2. But I couldn't tell him." I clenched my fists above my heart and looked around.

"Where are 5 and 9?" I asked, noticing that they weren't with us.

"Oh, they just went to get some things. Don't worry, they'll be back before you leave."

I nodded. "Okay." I went and sat on a small rock while 2 continued to work.

After a while, 5 and 9 came back to help 2 and I heard them whispering together.

"Did she tell 6?" 5 asked his mentor. 2 shook his head sadly.

"Not a single word. It's going to be hard on the boy, but it's her decision." Even though I wasn't facing them, I could feel 2's gaze on my back. I stood up and walked away until I couldn't hear them anymore.

_I wish I didn't have to go. I want to stay. _I heard the emotional side of my brain start whining. It had been doing that a lot lately.

_No. _The logical side argued. _I can't stay here. No matter how much I love him._

I bowed my head as the intense grief from earlier came back.

I don't know how long I stood like that, but eventually I heard someone calling my name.

"Eliza! Eliza, where are you?" I listened for where 9 was, then ran over to him.

"The machine's almost ready." He told me on our way back. "We just need to hook up the Talisman."

I nodded, but continued to look at my feet.

When we got there, 9 went to help 2 and 5.

I looked over at the machine they were working on. There were three steel posts, each one only an inch taller than 8, set up in a triangular position. That was all I knew about it.

I sighed and looked away from it.

If only I didn't have to go…

I stared into the distance, lost in my memories of the past, and thoughts of the future.

"Eliza?" I turned around to look at 5.

"Yes 5."

"It's ready now. Are you?"

I nodded and watched as 9 placed the Talisman into it's port, and a small, bright green ob appeared in between the posts.

As we watched it grow bigger, we heard a voice cut through the night:

"Eliza!"

I turned around in time for 6 to skid to a stop right in front of me, a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. I never expected him to find the note so soon.

"Can't leave. Can't go without saying goodbye." He put down the note and reached behind his neck, taking off his key ring, he slid the key off, and then placed the ring back around his neck.

"F-for you. So you don't forget." He held his most prized possession out to me with a sad smile on his face.

I pushed it back. "6, I can't just… you might never get it back."

But he forced it into my hands.

"So you don't forget." He stared at my face as I slowly pulled the key from his grasp and held it against my chest, before flinging myself forward onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him like I'd only seen people do in movies.

"Goodbye." I whispered as I pulled away.

"Goodbye." I stared into his eyes, before turning and walking towards the portal, feeling his gaze on my back as I walked.

I turned back towards him for one last glimpse, clutching his key to my chest.

6 smiled and waved, while the other three looked on with sad smiles.

I gave a smile of my own, and stepped through the portal.

…

6's P.O.V.

I stared at the place Eliza, had last stood, until the others had long gone to bed, before unrolling and rereading her note.

Written in neat, careful lettering were her last words to me:

'_Dearest 6,_

_I have to leave. Over the week I've been here, I've started to forget my human family. So I've asked 2 to build a machine to send me home. I only ask that you don't forget me, like I may forget you, and that you don't use the machine to come after me._

_If you do, however end up in my world somehow, I've included my address and a photo of myself so you know where to go._

_I will always love you, even if I forget.'_

And I'll always love you, Eliza.

Me: Last chapter before the Epilogue, folks. Which shouldn't take as long to upload, heh heh.

**1: *cough* lazy *cough***

**Me: Oh and I posted a picture of what 10 looks like on my DeviantArt gallery. Please go check it out.**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Normal P.O.V.

When Eliza woke up in the hospital, the first thing she noticed was her twin, curled up like a cat in a chair by her bed.

The second thing she noticed, was that she was clutching an old fashioned, iron key in her hand.

Tears flooded her eyes as she remembered her adventures in that other world.

…

Later, she learned that she had been in a coma the entire time she had been in 'Wonderland', as she called it.

She also learned that her adopted father had died in the earthquake, living his wife grief-stricken.

When Eliza got out of the hospital, she started speech therapy to retrain her newly repaired vocal cords how to speak.

Two years later, on September ninth, a movie called 9 came out. When her family went to see it, she cried through each and every death.

A year after that, on the triplets' eighteenth birthday, their mother killed herself out of grief, leaving the twins in the care of Rick.

Two years after that, during the summer before her sophomore year, Eliza dated Colin, the school jock. But she broke it off after only a month when he got too possessive.

It was a week after this that she came home to an adolescent boy with messy dark hair, and wearing a stripped shirt and black shorts, sitting on the front porch. Now, this alone wasn't strange. No, what was strange were his eyes.

It wasn't the fact that the left one was gold, and the right one was silver. It was something in them, something only one person in the universe had.

"6."

**Me: Yes, there will be a sequel. No, you won't see it for a few months. I will, however, post previews as I write the chapters. I'll also post pictures in my D.A. gallery. So please, stay calm and watch 9! ^_^ I'll also update 'Living with the 9' as soon as I can. -_-**

**1: Lazy.**

**Me: *sob* I know!**


End file.
